


The Red Wolf and the Phoenix

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, Jean Grey Lives, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Minor Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Daenerys, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Selfcest kind of, Sophie Turner cest, The Dark Phoenix Saga, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: After doing something terrible, Jean is flung through a portal to a strange new world, where she meets somebody quite similar to herself. Perhaps too similar.Sansa/Jean GreySophie Turner cest





	The Red Wolf and the Phoenix

As Raven's blood poured from her wound, Jean stood in horror and regret, snapping back from the loss of all control that her new powers wrought. She tried to fix it somehow but she knew the damage was done. Panicking, she flew back up using her telekinetic powers.

_Why? Why did I do that? She was my friend! I am a monster!_

But somehow her powers had torn a hole in the sky above them, and it sucked Jean right through.

She awoke. Her surroundings were much different now. She was in the woods somehow, and the air was different, she could sense. Jean still had her clothes, her long coat, and blood stained shirt. Desperately she crawled to a nearby river and tried to rub the blood out. 

Get out....get out! I....I killed her. I didn't mean to! She tried to convince herself. It was an accident! 

"My lady?" asked a soft voice behind her. She whirled around, hand outstretched, ready to fend off an attack. Her amplified cosmic powers boiling just beneath the surface. But what she found was even more confusing and impossible, for what stood before her was a regal, well dressed, queenlike woman who looked like she just came from the medieval re-enactment festival. She would giggle if she wasn't so terrified and unstable. 

"W-What are you?"

The other woman was also quite scared, when she saw the other woman's face. 

Sansa Stark had been preparing for war for the last few weeks but the message she now recieved was even more disappointing and devastating. Her elder brother Jon Snow, now former King in the North, had bent the knee and surrendered their nation to an invading conquerer with three dragons. When she learned this, she sent Brienne away to serve as the North's ambassador in her stead, while she stayed behind to put an end to Lord Baelish who's crimes had finally been exposed. After a quite nice reconcilitory talkw ith her little sister Arya, she decided to walk in the godswood. Only to find a crying, terrified young woman there...with her face. 

"That is a question I should be asking you, fake."

"I'm-I'm not fake! You are!" screamed Jean. At any moment she could snap this woman's neck. She tried desperately to keep calm and let the clone explain herself. 

"My name is Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell." All sorts of thoughts ran through Sansa's head. A twin? A trick played by the godswood? But why would Father and Mother have lied and kept her identical twin from her all these years? Confusion turned to bitter, terrible rage and she swore to enact her revenge upon her parents if she ever met them again in the afterlife.

"Oh...Winterfell?" That clearly didn't help ease any confusion in the other young woman. 

"Yes, that is the castle not far from here."

"Oh...."

"What is your name? I promise I will never hurt you." I've heard that before, thought Jean. 

"J_Jean. Jean Grey .....of X-Xavier Mansion." 

Sansa had never heard of this place and guessed it must be in Essos somewhere. Her twin was exiled to Essos? For which purpose? Why the strange clothes?

"You dress funny."

Jean scoffed, "I could say the same for you. Now where the hell am I?"

"Winterfel-"

"Yeah I got that. But where? What country is this? Germany?"

"No." Sansa frowned, "it's Westeros. The Seven Kingdoms. Well, it was six kingdoms but now it's seven again." Sansa added with a hint of bitterness. Jean didn't understand that, of course. 

"Westeros?" The portal....the rip in space-time when I killed Raven.....I should get back! How do I get back! "I...I don't belong here, Sansa. I must return to my country. My world." _Her world? _

Jean without meaning to, suddenly read through Sansa's mind. it was totally jumbled. Jon Snow, White Walkers, Winterfell, Cersei Lannister. All things Jean barely understood. 

"Yes my.....Sorry. I read your mind without permission."

Sansa raised her eyebrows. "You can...read minds?"

"Yes. Do you wish me to test it or do you want to take me back to civilization?" Jean said, more harshly than she intended. 

"Oh, of course, Lady Jean-"

"It's just Jean." For the first time since arriving here, Jean cracked a small smile at Sansa's formalities. "You're fighting zombies?"

At Sansa's look of confusion, Jean said "I read minds, remember?"

"Oh....well in a manner of speaking. Jon, my brother says they are raised from the dead and forced to fight-"

"Yes. Zombies."

"Wights, Jon calls them."

Jean eyed her, "You know it'll be easier for me to understand this world if you let me properly scan your mind. It will not hurt and only take a second."

But Sansa was still a little afraid of her clone/new friend and shook her head. 

Jean began to understand better, slowly but surely, what was happening and what would happen. The Ice Wall, and what happens if these...wights....get through. These people were facing an apocalyptic war in their very near future, just as Jean had just gone through when she defeated Apocalypse. 

She knew all too well the horrors of battle, having gone on many such missions since her victory. But this Sansa.....she was like a queen. A diplomat, not a warrior. 

Jean was shown to the baths and shed her old modern clothes, while Sansa went and found something more appropriate. It was very tight fitting but Sansa's blue gown seemed to suit her. 

She was in the process of changing when suddenly Sansa walked in without knocking, and caught an eyefull of Jean's nude body. 

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sansa heavly blushed and averted her eyes with her hands. But she couldn't help herself, and had a peek. She could see perfect large milky breasts, abs, and a toned tummy. Other than her more fit figure and different hair, they were indeed almost identical. Sansa didn't know why this attracted her to Jean. Questions for the Maesters. 

Jean for her part only looked on half amusedly as her adorable new friend tried to hide her gayness. 

"You look just like me now, Jean."

"Thank you Sansa." She ddn't know if she truly wanted that, but it helped to blend n more than the blood stains and modern coat.

"Who's blood was that? On your shirt...."

Jean's eyes darkened, and terrible images flashed through her mind of the things she had done. 

"I....I don't want to talk about it..."

Sansa was clearly terrified as this woman had powers beyond her imagination or nightmares. 

"You said you're not from my world. Where are you from then?"

"Well we don't have White Walkers where I'm from." 

"Sounds like a paradise." chuckled Sansa. 

"It's not...." Jean whispered darkly. "I am of a race of superbeings called mutants. For most of my life, normal people....people similar to you....treated us with scorn and hatred. We had to hide who we really are."

This hit Sansa more powerfully than Jean thought she was ever expecting. Sansa had taken a small peak at Jean's body and had seen her toned abs and tummy, blushing heavily. Despite her initial crushes on Joffrey and Ser Loras, Sansa had found long ago she preferred maidens. Yet had to hide it just as Ser Loras had to. She knew it was quite weird to be looking at who seemed to be her doppelganger from another world, yet she couldn't help it. Jean, it had to be said, was beautiful, yet much more rugged than the prim, regal Sansa Stark, and had a darkness to her that still disturbed Sansa. 

"Is that why-"

"No....no, I got this darkness on a mission later on. We went to...." how should I phrase this to a medieval society? "the sky. And a big monster attacked us but I absorbed it. Now it fights me for control. I can't always keep it down inside....And when it comes out.....I do bad things."

Sansa stretched out a tentative hand to touch the X-woman's cheek, "I will never hurt you. I vow it." she whispered. "I just met you but you really don't seem like a bad person. Otherwise you could have killed me in the forest and no one would have known."

Jean nodded, and tried to get some sleep. Despite her better judgement, Sansa lifted up her new friend's head and let her rest on her lap with a pillow, while stroking the mutant's rich red hair. 

Jean awoke again, to loud sounds. And roaring.....She looked outside and saw.....dragons. There was dragons in this world? She thought she had understood its history yet she kept on learning new things. She prayed that they wouldn't see her, and start a fight she knew they wouldn't win. 

Coming out into the courtyard, she saw Sansa speaking with a silver haired woman and who appeared to be her elder brother she spoke of. And another raven haired young woman. Quickly scanning her mind, she was barraged with darkness, murder and stealing faces. 

Won't do that again, swore Jean. Shit....

She tried the silver haired silver gowned woman. She found out this was Daenerys Targaryen, rider of one of the dragons and mother to them. 

"The North is beautiful, as are you."

She's lying, growled Jean, as she scanned the surface of Daenerys' mnd. She balled her hand up in anger that such a woman would try to lie to her new friend/clone. 

She strode out there, determned to set things straight. 

"We don't have time for-" started Sansa's brother, that Jean remembered was named Bran.

"Who do you think you are?" snarled Jean at Daenerys. "Show some respect to the woman who saved me from the forest." Her powers crackled and it almost suffocated those in the courtyard. Even the dragons began snapping and growling, though Jean felt confident she could take them in a fight.

"Who in seven hells is this, Sansa? Your twin?" 

"Sorcery..." hissed Daenerys as her eyes darted back and forth between Sansa and Daenerys. 

Bran cut in, "This is Jean Grey, a mutant of the X-Men." he said in his cold, distant tone. 

"Yes I am....I don't know what I'm doing here, but Sansa was kind to me. I trust her. you should too."

Daenerys was stunned and at a loss for words.

Jon cut in, "Yes well.....we should go inside."

Jon confronted Sansa, "Alright who was that? Where did she come from?"

"I don't know!" cried Sansa desperately. "I found her in the forest, scared and with blood on herself. What was I supposed to do?"

"It's clearly some trick of a witch. How did she look exactly like you?"

"She's from another world. You heard Bran-"

"What does that even mean?"

"What, dragons and white walkers you accept but other worlds is too far?" scoffed Sansa. 

Jon shook his head and turned away, "You're angry....because I bent the knee."

"Considering our new arrival, that is far from my mind, but yes, Jon, I'm_ furiou_s. That you did not consult me first, that you clearly did it because you love her, and because we're on the brink of war against the dead. We cannot afford to alienate our own forces. Not now."

"I know what I'm bleeding doing! Don't you have any faith in me at all?" he demanded.

Sansa softened, "You know that I do."

"Well trust me....have faith in me, Sansa. She will be a good queen for us."

"How can you say that when you barely know her?"

"Like you barely know your new friend? I see the way you look at her, Sansa."

Sansa spluttered and blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about. Yes she's beautiful in a rugged way but-"

"She's dangerous. She was makng me almost suffocate in that courtyard. You said she had blood on herself, not her own. What if she hurt someone? What if she killed-"

"I trust her!"

"That's new. Trusting someone you barely know."

Sansa narrowed her eyes at her brother and stormed out.

Jean saw the way Sansa looked and whispered, "You're afraid of me....they all are."

"That's not true! You...you just freaked them out a little in the courtyard-"

"I can read minds, Sansa....I know when people are afraid. They've been afraid of me _my whole life_."

"I'm not..." Sansa slowly sat down with her, and rested her head against her friend. "You won't hurt me. You could have and you didn't. Other than a little unwanted mind reading that is." 

They both laughed softly. 

"It's not that I want to hurt people. It's that I can't always control myself."

"Focus on my voice, Jean....whatever is bothering you, don't let it control you. You control it. You're far stronger than you know. I don't know who's blood that was but it doesn't matter. You're here now. The past is the past and I don't know if you have a way home to Xavier Mansion but for now....you're stuck with me."

Jean smiled softly, and rested her head as well. The evil power boiling beneath her skin subsided slightly. It was working. 

"Thank you. my friend." 

"Feel it....feel my warmth.....I will never leave you, never judge you, and never hurt you, Jean."

The next morning, Sansa approached Jean about being on the council with her when they talked to their bannermen. 

"I....I probably shouldn't...I'm an outsider."

"You can bloody read minds! You can tell them exactly what is the truth."

"What's the truth? I'm an outsider more powerful and dangerous than anything they've ever heard of." To prove this, she lifted up the chairs with her TK powers. Sansa, a little surprised, got over it.

"I've seen a giant. And my brother died but was brought back to life after being stabbed in the heart. Lifting chairs I can handle. At this point nothing can surprise me."

"I defeated a blue god, the originator of my species, with cosmic energy that has existed within me since my birth."

"I....see..." Sansa blanched and tried to understand. 

"I....I killed her...."

Sansa tried not to be scared at this admission and calmly asked, "Who?"

"My ...my friend. I didn't m-mean to! I just....."

"Lost control of your power. I know what it's like to be afraid, Jean. To be afraid to shut your eyes, lest be consumed by nightmares of the past. Have a look inside my mind, Jean. i trust you...."

Jean gingerly, and hesitantly grabbed her friend's head by her hands, and focused. Flashing through her mind faster and faster was horrors beyond what she expected. The boy, Ramsay had skinned, cut and raped her. Joffrey beat and threatened her. Baelish manipulated her.

"Oh....Oh Sansa! I'm so sorry! I...Oh no...." she felt her power boiling to the surface again. The whole castle began to shake. Terrified but determined, Sansa hugged Jean and let her feel her. 

"No, no, my friend. Feel my warmth! I'm right here! I'm fine! I killed him!"

"But that kind of pain....it should have consumed you as it would have consumed me."

"It should have...but I have Jon. I have Brienne, and Arya. You had your friends-"

"They're not my frends anymore. They would hate me by now after what I've done. The professor...he lied to me about my father being alive for half my life, but then I got there and he said he didn't want me! Never looked for me! How could he, Sansa?" Jean sobbed uncontrollably. "I am completely unloved.....I am a monster. So just.....stop trying to save me, ok? Just leave me be."

Sansa slipped off of her, but not before leaving her with, "You're so much stronger than you think you are."

As Jean hid herself deep in the crypts, she could hear and sense all the commotion going on. The Wight Army was only hours away. The Ice Wall they thought protected them was breached. And all Jean could think about was exiling herself. At least then Sansa would be safer. She no longer cared about her so called friends, about Scott. Why would they ever take her back after what happened? Xavier no doubt was in the process of turning the whole team against her. Pah. Stupid old man! Stupid old liar! They all are. Everyone....everyone but.....

Sansa....She still remembered that night. The night Sansa adorably caught her in the nude and blushed, trying to hide it. Only Sansa had been so respectful. Only Sansa had never seen her as a monster even after being told she killed Raven. 

The sounds of battle got louder and louder. She saw Sansa and a dwarf looking man come down into the crypts near her and began talking about their apparent sham marriage. 

"Yes without the dragon queen, there'd be no problem at all. We'd be dead already." snarked a very mean dark skinned woman to her friend.

Jean from the darkness slowly creeped out and said to that mean woman, "You're mistaken. That dragon queen's dragon brought down the ice wall." she recalled from her mind reading. "And besides....mind your own business."

"Jean!" Squeaked Sansa to her crush, and hugged her tightly. "You know, we could really use your help out there. You're stronger than I am. You're a warrior."

The dwarf man frowned and said "Are you a warrior too?"

Jean shook her head, "I guess you could call me that. I defeated a god."

"You can do so again! Please, Jean go out there. My friends and brothers need you. When Arya sent me back inside, the wights were beginning to overrun us. I need you...."

"No one needs me." Jean shook her head, and when Sansa pressed her, Jean screamed out a show of power.

"NO!" her powers caused a shockwave that pushed Sansa back. It scared her but she knew Jean was scared too. Her friend..._.her love?_..... had struggled her whole life, she knew. It was too much to ask for her to help them. After all, as a stranger in this land, she had no obligation to. No cause to.

Jean, horrified and tearful, agan exiled herself to the other end of the cave, her head buried in her hands. 

Why? Why would I hurt my Sansa? Why did I do that?

_You have more power than you know, Jean, said a voice. I can't fix you because you're not broken. _

Another voice said _"Feel my warmth."_

Another said _"I'll always come back to you."_ Scott. Though her feelings for Scott felt like they were a hundred miles away. 

Then Sansa's voice again. 

_"My friends and brothers need you. I need you."_

Right then......Focusing her powers through her hands, Jean powered up. Just as this was happening, zombies burst through and attacked them. With a single wave of her hand, Jean turned them to ash. 

"You will not hurt them!" Jean screamed. 

"Oh! Jean!" Squealed Sansa in relief. "You saved us!"

"Well, you needed me." she wryly smiled. 

Sansa grinned, and couldn't help but lean slowly in.

Oh Gods....

Sansa's lips....they felt like heaven. Like nothing she had ever felt before....I'm not broken...because a goddess like this is kissing me! Just hold on Sansa! I'll stop those freaks!

Sansa pulled back from the kiss, blushing shyly. 

"So.....Did you need that?"

"Oh yes." smiled Jean. "I did. Stay here."

Jena then floated out of the crypt, and in a dance of furious rage, turned every wight she saw to dust. Her full power was coming to the surface. At last, the Phoenix had arisen.

Jon was screaming, daring Viserion to attack him and end it, when suddenly Viserion was chucked into the air and thrown aside. Jean stood there, gritting her teeth as her powers caught all the wights and threw them out of the castle. Then Viserion exploded into nothing but ash.

"What in seven hells...?"

Jean read his mind and realized she only had to kill one of them. The King and it would all be over. So she took flight and headed to Sansa's brother. 

There she saw, that the Night King was swinging his sword to kill Bran......only he couldn't. It stopped short.

Just behind Jean, was a terrified Arya watching on. She hadn't made the kll yet because she saw the castle attack being demolished and Viserion's defeat. 

The King struggled against Jean but Jean easily overpowered him. 

He tried to launch an ice attack at her but she deftly deflected it. Then, pointing her hand at him, she unleashed a full power blast of her power.

"DIIIIEEEEEE!" She screamed, and the Night King let out an otherworldly screech before also being turned to ice shards that exploded everywhere. 

One by one, all the remaining undead also collapsed or fell apart. 

_I......I won.....I protected you...S-Sansa...._

Jean walked back, surveying the battlefield and the devastation that had occured there. 

"Jean Grey.....the hero of humanity!" yelled Jon, smiling and relieved. He pointed his blade at her, and then set it down on his knee to honor her.

One by one, all the survivors began to do the same. Sansa came running out, "So stupid! That was stupid! But you...you won! You defeated the dead, Jean."

"Well you needed me." 

Sansa giggled and kissed her long and deep, while Jon Tyrion and Brienne stood gawking at them. 

"Since when was she-"

"Oh shut up, Jon." said Tyrion. "She's happy. Finally."

"It's over?"

"Yeah that foreigner killed them all!"

"What?"

"Yeah she pointed her finger and turned them all to ash. What knd of person fights fucking dead dragons and kills them? A madwoman! OR A QUEEN!"

A great cheer of celebration erupted from the survivors, as Sansa continued to kiss her girlfriend. 

"I could get used to this. I think I might hang around for a while."

'I would like that, Jean." Sansa smiled lovingly.

"We have won the Great War. Now...we win the last war." boomed Daenerys.

"I'm sorry but we have the most powerful being in history on our side. She obliterated the dead in minutes. Jean...I will not ask you to fight any more of our battles...but can you-"

"I can control minds, Sansa. I could make Cersei think she's six years old If I wanted."

"Could you make me think that?" asked Sansa, a little scared.

"No of course not." Jean said. 

"....Very well." said Daenerys. "If we can take King's Landing with no loss of life. we will. Lady Grey, you saved our lives. You saved my life...I will never forget that. You will save countless more if you can force Queen Cersei to issue her surrender."

The next day, they recieved a raven, that Cersei had surrendered and reportedly, also now thought she was a 6 year old girl. Jaime had no idea how to process that. But it was clear no one could stand against Jean, not now that she had gained control and conquered her demons.

it was several days before Queen Daenerys had her coronation, and Jean attended, while having a speech dedicated to her.

"She came here as a stranger, hated and feared for what she was and what she could do. But then she saved us all from two very great threats and I am forever in my debt, Lady Grey. You have now been etched in the annals of some of Westeros's greatest heroes despite only knowing us a short time. Indeed, we all fight our own demons. I had mine, when I saw my sons and Ser Jorah die in front of me. But we move forward, only forward, so that we may break the wheel and leave the world a better place. All worlds."

Six months later.

Jean and Sansa stripped their clothes off, after a full day of flirtation. Sansa's crown rested on the mantlepiece.

"I'm so fucking hot for you." she hissed at her girlfriend Sansa. It no longer bothered either of them that they looked very similar and Jean even dyed her hair black to help tell them apart.

She moved down, kissing Jean's milky skin, as she leaned back and moaned. Then she kissed Sansa again long and deep.

"You ready?" She asked. 

"Yess..." 

Jean took off her panties and connected Sansa's pussy to her own, then began thrusting. She'd never done this with any other girl but by this point both women were good at it. They knew exactly what felt good. While Scott had made her happy for a time, it was only Sansa whom she had trusted to take her virginity._ Perhaps I never truly liked guys to begin with._

"Ahh! Mmm! Ohh yes Jean!"

It wasn't long before both were cumming hard all over their bed. Jean didn't regret anymore that she was stuck in this strange new world. Particularly because she had taken into her bed, somebody else.

"Well that was fun," giggled Daenerys. "Mind If i have a go?"

Jean then got up and kissed her other girlfriend. She was truly happy now. Her powers were fully controlled as she realized long ago the key was love and trust. She had to trust herself and love herself. To redeem herself for murdering Raven, she had to save these people's lives and continue to make it better. The only person who could keep her in check, Sansa, was crowned Queen in the North after Jon convinced Daenerys to let the North go.

The Red Wolf, they all called her. And Jean was called Princess who was Promised and Hero of the Dawn. The Phoenix.

  
As all three lay exhausted in bed, sweaty from their lovemaking, Queen Sansa suddenly said the magic words.

"I love you..."

After half a moment of brief surprise, Jean grinned, and whispered "I love you too, my queen. Can I kiss you again?"

And she did.

The End.


End file.
